Just Say Yes
by izzy95
Summary: "Go out with me," Emily cut her off, looking down and fumbling nervously with her fingers. JJ's head shot up, completely taken by surprise. "Please. I want to take you to diner." - Emily and JJ have trouble finding out the truth about their relationship. Story better than summary. Emily/JJ Femslash. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new project. An experiment of love! I don't really know where I want to go with this, so I'm just gonna go with the flow, and if any of you have any ideas at any point, I would appriciate it! Thanks to my always lovely beta-reader tazvlr2001! Please enjoy and R&R :)**

* * *

The adrenaline was pumping through her veins like crazy. She ran as fast as she could. This was a matter of life and death, or it felt like it. Catching JJ in her arms, she quickly spun the blonde around and kissed her hard. JJ dropped all she had in her hands in shock, before closing her eyes tightly shut and pushing Emily roughly up against her car. Emily knew deep within herself that what she had said about JJ taking a chance with Will had been wrong, but she had been too scared, scared that JJ didn't feel the same way about her and scared to lose her friend. She just wanted to help a colleague, secretly testing both JJ and her feelings, and try to make an excuse for herself to get over the blonde media liaison. But when JJ had actually made her move on the southern detective, she seriously thought about killing herself. Now, with JJ pressed tightly up against her in a matter of seconds, unsatisfied feelings, longing and yearning for one another after almost loosing each other, none of this seemed to matter anymore. Pulling her closer, Emily tried to go after the handle of the car, finding it to be locked, but it was already too late. JJ had let go of her, and was now slowly stepping backwards, hand on her mouth in realization of what just had happened.

"Emily," she whispered.

Emily slowly opened her eyes again looking deeply into the blue eyes in front of her. They were wide open and filled with lust, shock and what looked like disgust and anger with herself. Emily looked down to her right in shame.

"I'm straight. I can't do this. You're my _best friend_," JJ said her voice low and choked with tears.

"I know..." Emily answered, concentrating hard on standing on her feet as she pressed down every single emotion filling her body.

Before Emily had the chance to say anything further, JJ was rushing forward, picking up her files as quickly as possible, unlocking her car and driving away as fast as she could manage, leaving a heartbroken Emily behind to "eat her dust". And she felt horrible about it.

* * *

The next day at work it didn't take much for Emily to figure out that JJ was obviously trying to ignore her as much as possible, not even wanting to say a little 'hi' or something. Emily felt terrible. It was like the world was coming to an end and it was all her fault. But damn her, feeling JJ's lips on hers, her tongue in her mouth, breasts and bodies pressed tightly together, it almost felt like it was worth it. Even though she knew it wasn't and never would be. Because what JJ and her had was something special and out of the ordinary, though she couldn't put the right words to it.

Emily wasn't the only one thinking about that kiss. In JJ's office, she found it quite impossible to concentrate on anything at all. Her thoughts constantly returned to a certain brunette and her sweet and tasty, soft lips pressed firmly against her own. Fireworks exploded like crazy in her mind. Unknown feelings unraveled themselves in front of her - an unspeakable longing and desire.

She was straight.

She was not supposed to feel this way. She had always liked men. She had never even kissed a girl before. Not even in college. But feeling this way, made her rethink everything she ever thought she knew about her life. And all there were left was the picture of Emily Prentiss.

But she had never been in a relationship with a woman before. She wasn't even sure about how to do _it_. She remembered back in high school, when some boys found out a younger student was gay. He got beaten up almost every day. It was horrible! It was absolutely not okay to be gay. And what would her parents think? Her poor old mother, who's only wish, was a good man to take care of her daughter. She was certain that it would break her heart to know that her daughter was gay or bi, or even thinking about other women that way. She grew up in a small town, where people took matters into their own hands, a place where any nigger or faggot could be beaten up for really nothing but just being there. One time, JJ tried to speak up and do something about it, but then the boys turned on her, making her shut up forever.

No, it was definitely _not_ a good idea...

JJ's thoughts were broken off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she shouted.

It was Morgan. He had some papers in his hands. But something was different about him. He looked to be concerned about something that was obviously filling his mind making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Hi, I need some information about this case."

"Sure," JJ answered.

Morgan was just about to walk out of the door, when he stopped and looked at JJ.

"By the way, do you know what's up with Prentiss? She's been acting weird all morning."

JJ felt her heart speeding a bit, hearing about Emily. Though she couldn't do it last night, didn't mean that she cared any less about her. The last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt, but she had to cover up.

"No, I haven't really gotten the chance to talk with her today."

"Alright," Derek said. "I just know the two of you are good friends and I wanted to check. She's gotten me concerned all day. Well, I you find anything out, let me know, alright?"

"Sure," JJ answered, a bit concerned at Morgan's words as he left her office again.

* * *

Later that same day, Emily sat with her head stuck in tons of paperwork. She was trying her best to be as slow as possible, lacking behind. She knew that she needed JJ's help with her work, so she tried to push it as far as possible, not wanting to have to face the blonde _at all_, no matter the reason. But when she saw JJ walking out on her way to Morgan's desk, with her silky long hair swaying in the wind, her white button-up blouse hugging all her curves perfectly, her pencil skirt following suit, complimenting her long beautiful legs and her eyes fixed on the file in her hands, Emily's heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks," Morgan said as she handed him the papers. JJ briefly caught Emily's eyes, but she turned her head again as soon as possible, not being prepared for looking her in eyes probably just yet.

After JJ left, Emily sighed heavily, burying her head in her own stack of papers in defeat. This however did not go unnoticed by the man next to her.

"You should go talk to her," Derek said.

"Mind your own business," she said grumpily and catching her falling head in her hands.

"Alright Princess, I get it," he chuckled. "Just saying. I'll bet she's having just as hard a time as you are. If it were me, I would get it over with as soon as possible."

"Yeah?" She looked up, flashing half of a smile on an exhausted face.

"Yeah. I don't think this is doing any of you girls any good at all."

"I don't know…" she said. "Maybe you're right; maybe I should go talk to her."

* * *

Maybe she should give it a chance? JJ thought to herself when she was back to safety behind her office door. Her whole body was aching unbelievably towards this woman. So why not try and give it a go and just for once do something that she actually wanted for herself? Then again, she had never really thought about Emily in that way until she was pressed hard up against her. Well, that wasn't completely true either. She had always known her and Emily had a stronger connection than she had ever experienced before. She had felt it from the first moment she had laid eyes on her. It was like Emily was the gravity holding her down, the one that could always make her laugh, make her smile, even make her cry when she needed to. Her heart would go a little faster when she walked in the door, and it would sometimes feel like her whole body and everything around them would slowdown when she looked deeply into the brown orbs. She always thought that it was normal. She had dated tons of boring guys during their friendship, never really thinking about the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the other woman. It was just Emily, and it was so damn confusing…

For the second time that day, JJ was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's open," she called out. But when her eyes caught sight of Emily, she felt her heart flinch and her stomach twist.

"What can I help you with?" JJ said a bit coldly after watching Emily stand speechless and obviously nervous in front of her for a minute or so.

"I… Uhm… I- I just wanted to get some things for my, my paperwork." She let out a nervous breath covered by a smile while handing her the files on their latest case.

"Is that all?" JJ asked harshly, never looking up from her desk. Emily felt her knees buckle. This wasn't going as well as she planned - but then again, what could she really hope for?

"Listen…" Emily took her hand up to her head, having trouble with finding the words. "About yesterday…"

"I've said all I wanted to say," JJ interrupted, just as coldly as before. Usually she wasn't really like this, but she felt like she had to protect herself. "And I'm not going to s—"

"Go out with me," Emily cut her off, looking down and fumbling nervously with her fingers. JJ's head shot up, completely taken by surprise. "Please. I want to take you to diner. I know I might've made a mistake, but I really care for you, and I just want a chance. I- I want you to know what you're turning down before you do it. It's just one date and if you don't want to go out with me again after that, I would understand. I truly would. And I would go back to being your friend as before. Please. Why can't we just let it go and enjoy ourselves for once? I really like you JJ, and even though you may not like me that way, please, just give me one last chance to show you a whole new level. Just for one evening. That's _all_ I'm asking for."

When Emily was finally done rambling, it was JJ's turn to find herself completely wordless. But after a minute or so, Emily spoke again in a softer tone filled with defeat.

"Well… Uhm… I'll be waiting down in front of your apartment at 6:30 pm on Friday. I promise to leave again after 15 minutes if you don't show up. But then you'll at least have the chance…"

Emily was just about to walk out the door with her head down, when JJ called after her.

"Wait!" she said. She saw as Emily quickly shot her head up, eyes filled with new hope. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" JJ whispered to herself before she continued. "Pick me up at 7 on Saturday, and don't be late."

"Of course not!" Emily said as enthusiastic as possible.

"And, Emily? This is just a one-time thing. I'm not promising you anything at all," she said, back to her firm tone again.

"Of course! Trust me, you won't regret it!" Emily smiled and hurried out of the door a new happiness bubbling up in her stomach.

"Yes!" she whispered to herself, throwing a fist into the air.

Back at JJ's office, she couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. She just got herself a date with the hottest and most amazing woman in the world. Leaning back in her chair, she blocked out all her thoughts, choosing to just let things happen and think about it later. That way she could just try and enjoy herself and go by her feelings and be happy in them, instead of letting them push her any further away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I've really gotten great feed-back on this story! It only makes me want to write even more. Alright, so I don't know if this is a filler, a more personal ankel or what this is, but it was just something that came more naturally to me. As I've said before, I don't know where this is going, but hopefully it will be an exciting trip! Thanks to the always lovely tavlrz2001 for beta reading, and please enjoy and r&r!**

* * *

The rest of the week, leading to the date, Emily thought she might explode, but being raised by a diplomat though, she knew how to keep calm, do her job and not let her thoughts distract her. Every night as soon as she got home again, her iPod would play the most romantic and happy songs in a soft tune, while the smile wouldn't wash off her face. She spent hours making phone calls and planning everything out. Everything was going to be perfect. Then again, it didn't really matter which fancy restaurant they went to or which expensive dress she wore, or even the flowers and chocolate that gave, because when it all came down to it, it was just being in the company of the woman she was deeply in love with, and it all came down to herself as well and how she would behave because if JJ didn't like the person that she truly was to be in a relationship with, then Emily couldn't change that.

Emily wasn't the only one getting excited. At her own home, JJ found it hard to concentrate at all. She couldn't get how Emily could keep so calm at work and be able to do her work like nothing had happened, but then again, she knew that wasn't quite true. Every time the two of them would be alone, Emily would begin blushing and stumbling slightly over her words and smiling like crazy. It was kind of awkward between them but in a sweet and nice way.

"So where are you taking me?" JJ whispered quietly into Emily's ear.

It was Thursday by now and the team was packing up after themselves after having caught the Unsub. Soon they were headed home with the jet.

"You have to wait and see." Emily smiled and blinked. Her heart was beating fast, both from the fact that JJ was merely inches away from her and for the fact that the whole team could see them, and she knew that she had to move away quickly, for her own sake.

JJ felt frustrated when Emily returned to her work. It was probably because everything that was happening right now was frustrating her. She didn't even know how to interact with the brunette anymore. Was she still mad at her for kissing her? Were they back to being best friends as before? Should she just give in to her body and heart and just go up and kiss her? Or at least just be with her, be around her, talk to her. Smile and joke and hold hands. Was she even in love with this woman? And what did that even mean. How are you supposed to be in 'love' with another woman? It was so goddamn frustrating!

Growling slightly to herself, JJ returned to work as well. She had chosen to go easy. Smiling lightly at Emily (making the brunette blush), talking to her like she was any other team member. No more and no less. Then her own thoughts could wander where ever they wanted to.

* * *

JJ was scared as hell and she knew it. She was scared about going on a date with one of her best friends, scared about Emily and her feelings and secrets and her life, but most of all she was scared about herself and her feelings. What was this? Why was it that she couldn't tear her eyes off the brunette anymore? Not that she could stop looking before. Now it was just going insane! It was like every little thing that Emily did, say or any small vibe she got from her, was like some big confession of feelings. She would see the agent looking tiredly down on the table for a second, and spent hours thinking about how she could make her happy, only to see her smiling brightly at her the next time their eyes met. It was damn horrible! It was like her whole life and her mood and feelings suddenly depended merely on Emily. Like she couldn't get any rest.

And when she finally did get rest in the darkness of night - the dreams! Dreams of Emily…

It would start out easy. They would be at work, maybe in JJ's office or by Emily's desk, only the two of them. They would smile and laugh and talk, and just when it was getting best, Emily would always say the same thing:

"Go out with me," she would say it with such care and fineness, low and seductively.

As an answer, JJ would always bend her head closer to Emily, sealing the promise with a kiss instead of just a yes. Each night, before JJ could even get the chance to break the kiss, they were back at the parking lot. This time, Emily wasn't the one who were pushing and taking control. It was herself, and before she even knew what was happening, she was in her bed, naked, looking down at the gorgeous, well-toned, absolutely hot body that was Emily Prentiss. Then everything sort of went blank, snippets of wonderful sensations and two exposed figures were the only thing left. It was a strange tangle of limbs and heat, like they were almost melting together in an eave of pleasure, strewn across white linen in passion.

And when she would wake, she would be sweating and having trouble controlling her rapidly beating heart and her messy breath. She was so scared, and she couldn't even recognize herself anymore. She couldn't even form a clear thought. It was like everything was coming back to her in the form of memories and pictures.

Emily's lips. The fireworks in her brain.

Derek teasing her about liking Will.

Her failure of a date with Spence so long ago and the way they still bonded and teased each other.

Her first boyfriend back in her hometown so many years ago.

The proud look on her parents face when she brought home a boy for the first time. Telling everyone how proud they were of their little girl, finding a nice guy.

Her first kiss. The first time she ever slept with a boy. Her mother embarrassingly telling her about condoms.

All the gossip and small talking, chit chatter with her girlfriends in high school about sex and celebrities and about who their prince charming was, or just about the hottest guys in school.

All her friends, her family, her colleagues - everyone she'd ever loved. How disappointed they would be if they found out. And she cried.

Ashamed of her feelings.

Ashamed of her thoughts.

And ultimately, ashamed of herself.

* * *

Even though Emily could see that JJ was struggling, she wasn't about to give up. It was Friday afternoon by now, and soon they wouldn't see each other anymore before the date. JJ had been acting besides herself all day. It was like she was living in a world of her own - not talking, not noticing when people would address her. It felt like she was walking in blindness, and Emily couldn't take it very much longer. So as soon as she got the opportunity, she was standing outside JJ's office, knocking lightly before going in.

"Hi," Emily said light, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Hi Emily, didn't see _you_ coming," JJ said with the smallest smile, as she tore her eyes away from the papers and pushed herself slightly away from the desk.

"I just wanted to check on how you were doing," she answered, not letting JJ's comment get to her.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I'm not really in the _mood_ to talk about the date right now. So if you could just leave, thank you." JJ was having a hard time concentrating on the papers in front of her without feeling the string of tears being formed. She knew very well that she was being hard, and it hurt, but she couldn't just throw her whole life away because this woman had a small crush on her. Instead of doing what she was told, Emily just moved closer and pulled the chair opposite JJ out and sat down, waiting.

"Please Emily, this is my office. I want you to leave." JJ looked up for a split second, but seeing all the care and concern in Emily's eyes, she had to look down. This was much harder than she expected it to be.

"Now!" Her voice was low and dark, but Emily didn't mind. Instead, she merely put her hand on the table for JJ to take. It was as if the more she tried to push Emily away, the closer she got to her.

"I can't do this Emily! If you don't go, right now, I promise you that I'm not going to show up at my door tomorrow!" But JJ looked up, and her eyes betrayed her mask, looking into dark brown orbs.

A moment of silence passed before Emily's hand inches closer to JJ's, and even if she would, she didn't have the strength to pull her own hand away. JJ's heart was beating faster than ever, and she truly didn't know what to do, but just being in the presence of Emily Prentiss, felt like everything would be alright, no matter what the result.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emily said in soft and low voice, not caring the least about JJ's yelling.

Because this time Emily moved all in, covering JJ's cold hand with her warmth of her own. As soon as JJ felt the brush of her fingers, the electricity it sent through her body and down her spine, she just broke down. She couldn't do this. Getting up from her chair before Emily could see her tears; she quickly made for the door, but Emily was faster, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to body, wrapping her arms tightly and protectively around the blonde. JJ couldn't do it. She tried to fight Emily, only to find it being no use at all.

"Please! Let me go! You have no right to do this!" she shouted, her hands desperately hitting Emily on her shoulders. "Let me go! Let me be!" she cried. It was like her tears began to drown her anger.

"Why do you have to do this?" she sobbed, calming more down. "I was just fine before you came around! I was just fine on my own! Why do have to do this to me? Why me? Please Emily, why?" she was desperate, torn between clinging to the brunette and pushing her away. "I can't feel this way Emily. It's not me. It's not me. I-it's…" It was like her voice was finally drowned by the violent stream of tears and sobs.

Emily slowly and carefully carried the blonde over to the sofa, getting her to sit down and never letting go of her.

"It's okay…" she said, running her hand through silk blonde hair in a soothing matter. "Shhh…" she said when she heard JJ trying to form a sentence again. "Shhh… It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." Emily carefully loosened her grip, when she slowly felt the blonde's sobs subside.

"I'm sorry Emily…" she whispered. "I didn't mean that…"

Emily chuckled lightly.

"I know."

"It's all just so confusing to me. I don't know what to do with myself anymore… And I probably shouldn't talk to you about it, since you're sort of the center of this mess." She let out a hasty chuckle to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm here on my own. I want to be here. Believe me I know what you're going through right now." She smiled down at the blonde in her arms.

"Yeah? I guess it's just nerves." JJ led out a breath.

"Look, it's not like I'm asking you to give up your entire life for me. I'm not going to propose or anything," JJ chuckled at her sarcasm. "I just want to have a good time, and I want to spend that time being with you."

"And I want to spend that time with you as well. It's just… I'm not…" the blonde chuckled slightly at her problems with the words. "Great, I can't even speak now. So much for being a media liaison..." Emily smiled at her. "It's just that I really haven't _tried_ any of this before. It's like a whole new world that I've never even thought about and now I'm standing in the middle of it all, looking like a complete idiot. Are you really sure this is for the best Emily? I mean, I don't even know how to act, what to say, what to do. Are you completely sure this is what you want?" JJ looked meaningfully at the brunette, surprising her slightly.

"Of course I'm sure. No amount of hot experienced lesbian women could ever make me change my mind about wanting to go out with you. Never," she simply and truthfully stated, hugging her JJ tightly in her arms. When she finally let go, JJ braced herself a bit more, whipping the remains of her tears away.

"Just a good time?" JJ asked referring to the date.

"Just a good time," Emily confirmed, smiling brightly, that lovely smile that always made JJ slightly weak in her knees.

"So, Agent Prentiss, are you ever going to tell me where you're planning to take me?" she was getting back to her slightly more witty self.

"Nope, still not going to tell you."

"Will you least tell me what I should aim for in clothing? I'm going to make a fool out of myself no matter what, so I might as well at least get that point right."

Emily laughed slightly.

"Alright, I guess you deserve that one. If I were you, I would probably dress a bit up, but just for the record, I personally don't care what you're coming in, I'm sure you'll take me by storm anyway."

"Yeah?" JJ asked, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Always," Emily slowly planted a small kiss on the blonde's forehead before both women got up.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm sure. Just go back to your paperwork; I'll be just fine here."

"Okay," Emily smiled. "Then I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow Miss Jareau."

When Emily stepped out of the door, JJ was beaming with happiness. Maybe she didn't have to throw everything away after all? It was just one date. One date with the most fantastic, beautiful, exceptional, funny, fascinating, caring and sexiest woman on the earth and frankly, she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here we finally have it, the date. It's a bit longer than I planned for, but I'm happy with the result, and hope you are as well. But I must warn, this is completely fluff and not really much else, but completely and utterly cute to the nose fluff and a huge deal breaker for their relationship. Thanks to the ever so lovely tazlvr2001 for beta-reading this. Please R&R! :)**

* * *

Emily looked at herself one last time in the mirror, making sure that she looked good for the fourth time in the evening. This was it. She had chosen to go with a strapless, red dress going down to her knees. The top of it was shaped like a heart, showing her cleavage nicely but not too much. Her hair was curled, hanging loosely around her ear. Her make-up was light with a light dark red lipstick, and she was wearing black high heels. Normally, she was more for wearing a suit, but this seemed more appropriate somehow. And truth to be told, it wasn't very often she got the chance to actually wear her dresses. Finally grabbing her purse and her keys, she was out of her apartment faster than you could say goodbye.

Driving in her car, Emily's mind kept spinning like crazy while her heart pounded away. She almost wished for there to be miles to JJ's house so she could mentally prepare herself. She really felt like she had something to prove this time. She wanted to really show JJ how a woman is to be treated. This was her time to shine. She had almost every little detail planned in her head on what she knew was an evening full of expectation, and she _knew_ that it wasn't always for the better. She was so scared of being disappointed, of her screwing things up, of JJ changing her mind and walking out of there, but most of all, she was getting a bit scared of herself. Just the mere thought of JJ changing her mind was so terrifying that she couldn't breathe.

Pulling up in the driveway she cursed silently for the trip being so short.

* * *

JJ was brought back by the gentle sound of knocking on her door. She had been completely lost in trying to fix her otherwise perfect make-up. She had had this feeling all night that she needed to do something about herself, and it felt like no matter what she brought out of her closet to wear, it wasn't good enough. It was like nothing was good enough for Emily.

"Coming!" she shouted from her bedroom, checking herself in the mirror for the last time, puffing her hair lightly.

On the other side of the door, Emily was waiting nervously, trying to keep her heartbeat down, just for a bit, and that was when the door opened.

"Wow," Emily whispered to herself. In front of her was a gorgeous JJ standing with a small smirk on her lips. She was wearing the sexiest low cut black dress, cupping all her curves perfectly, going down to above her knees. Her hair was up and some tresses where hanging around her ears all curled up. Her make-up complemented her whole look, and Emily couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her. "JJ… You look absolutely breathtaking." She smiled lightly.

JJ couldn't help but to blush. The brunette looked so cute in a way, in her dress with flowers in her hands for her. She couldn't remember the last time a person this hot had brought her anything for a date, but then again, she didn't really think she had seen a person this gravitating before.

"I brought you flowers," Emily suddenly remembered, holding the bouquet she had been standing with, out for JJ to take. The blonde happily took them, smiling as she leaned her nose down to smell the lovely scent of red roses.

"Thank you Emily. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." A small smile lit her eyes up for a second.

"Why don't you step in while I put them in some water?" It was really more of a command than a question and Emily quietly walked after the blonde, gently closing the door behind her.

"You have a really nice home," she said looking nervously around.

"You've been here before," JJ answered turning the water in her kitchen on.

"I know. I just felt like giving you a compliment," JJ blushed silently. "And I don't think I remember actually telling you that I like it here, just thinking it."

When JJ came out with the roses in the loveliest vase, her smile was shining brightly, reaching her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm just going to put them in the living room and grab my purse, and then I'm ready to go."

Emily just stood still as JJ paced back and forth, eventually ending right in front of her, gorgeous as ever.

"Ready?" Emily asked. When JJ silently nodded, Emily was quick to reach forward, holding the door for the blonde.

"Ladies first," she said. JJ couldn't help but to chuckle lightly as she walked out, waiting for Emily so she could lock the door.

The drive was mostly in silent, an awkwardness hanging thickly in the air. Emily desperately wanted to say something, but when she felt JJ pull slightly back, she thought that it may be best if she just didn't say anything until they arrived. True enough, JJ's heart was beating rapidly by the closeness of the other woman, trying to hold her feelings back the best she could manage, feeling that it would be irresponsible to just let go, but she was just scared, and deep down she knew it as well.

As they were driving closer to the destination, Emily pulled in at a fancy restaurant. JJ had seen it before but as far as she understood it was way too expensive for her, plus the rumor was that you had to order a table a half year in advance. This was absolutely unbelievable!

"Emily, how in the world did you manage to get a reservation at this place?"

As Emily pulled up in front of the doors, a young man in a black tuxedo came closer and she handed him her keys, as she stepped out of the car, and went to the other side to open the door for the shocked blonde.

"I have my secrets," she smiled as she gently took JJ's hand and led her inside the giant doors.

"Reservations for Prentiss."

An older white haired man standing in front of them quickly looked through a bunch of papers in front of him, before giving them a gentle smile.

"Certainly. Follow me."

As Emily started walking after the man, JJ clung closely to the brunette's arm, her eyes all over the place. It was a huge place, but still comfortable, in a way. The walls were painted a light and warm orange and there was high to the ceiling. The walls were decorated with patterns and giant windows, covered in the sides with large red curtains carefully draped on the sides. Looking over at Emily's face, she saw nothing but calmness and joy as she smiled at her. It made her heart flutter, and as she subconsciously looked down at her lips, she felt her knees buckle slightly. As the man kept leading them to a small passage JJ started feeling a tad confused. Where in the world where they being led? Emily quickly saw the small frown of the blonde's face, and she leant forward to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry. He knows where we are going."

JJ blushed as she felt Emily's breath tickle her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine.

He led them out through a door in the back and out in the open. They walked out into a big garden, covered with the most beautiful flowers - roses, tulips, lavender in a mighty swirl of colors. Emily smiled brightly at JJ as she walked with her on a road of grey bricks leading down to a single table set in the center circle of it all. Two chairs, candles lit on a red tablecloth set with two white plates, wineglasses and an expensive bottle to follow. Not too far away were a band dressed in tuxedos as well, playing a soft tune on violins, guitars, bass and a keyboard standing on the ground close to a small pavilion.

JJ couldn't believe her eyes as Emily held her chair out for her before taking the chair opposite her.

"Wow Emily, this is unbelievable," she said, smiling brightly at the brunette.

"Only the best for you." JJ looked down, blushing with a light smirk on her face.

The older man, held out two menus for them to take, before pouring a small sip of wine up for the ladies to taste and accept so he could pour the full glass. As JJ let her eyes wander to the menu before her, her eyes widened.

"Okay," she said quietly, looking to the ground on her side.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked, suddenly concerned.

JJ tried to smile to the man, before leaning forward to whisper to the confused brunette.

"Emily, this is all unbelievably amazing, believe me, but I can't seriously pay for this. It's way too expensive."

Emily smiled at her, relieved at her words.

"What?" JJ was now the one being confused, pulling away. "What is it?" she smiled, shaking her head lightly.

As Emily leaned closer to JJ again, the blonde gave after and leaned forward as well.

"You don't need to pay anything. It's an old favor, and even if it wasn't, I would pay for the both of us."

"Are you sure? I mean, you _really_ don't need to do this. How do you even get a 'favor' at this sort of thing?" She smiled, but her eyes were filled with concern and confusing. Emily tensed slightly, but let it out through a deep breath and a smile.

"I promise to tell you about it later, but right now I think we have to order so the poor man can move on."

JJ chuckled lightly at Emily's comment. She had long forgotten about the man, and so quietly agreed, returning to the menu.

* * *

"He was so embarrassed that he spun around as fast as he could, and got his ass the hell out of there. I never saw the guy again."

Both of them cracked into laughter as Emily ended her story. They had been sitting for a while now, eating and making conversation, and even though JJ had been more reserve at the beginning, she quickly learned to relax. It seemed that it was impossible not to do so with Emily around. She had even taken to flirt with the brunette, as long as Emily didn't push her, but Emily knew her way and never did. The more JJ relaxed the more curious she became.

JJ bit her lip and smiled as she placed her hands on the middle of the table for Emily to take.

"Can I ask you something, Emily?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course, Jennifer." Emily gently linked her fingers with JJ, making the blonde blush from both her contact and the fact that Emily used her first name instead of just calling her JJ like normally. "Is it okay that I call you Jennifer?" Emily looked her deeply into her eyes. JJ blushed even more from the intensity, but never pulled back.

"Yeah, I really like it actually," JJ said quietly letting her eyes wander down on a pair of perfect red lips.

"Me too…" Emily's voice was slowly fading as she enjoyed the moment, falling deeper and deeper for the blonde before her, getting lost in her eyes and occasionally glancing down at her lips, wishing that she could just lean a little forward and claim them with her own. Instead, she gently took to caressing her hand with her thumb the best she could, loving every single moment of it.

After what felt like hours, Emily suddenly remembered that JJ wanted to ask her something.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" her voice was low and sweet.

"How did you know you were gay?" JJ's voice matched Emily's.

"Well," Emily straightened her back. "It's a long story. Are you sure you're up for it?" she asked, a light smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"Then I'll tell you."

"Okay," JJ chuckled lightly. She really enjoyed this - just being in company with Emily, listening to her voice.

"I think I've always known that something was different about me. As a child I always insisted on playing with boys, crawling in trees, having action figures instead of doll houses. My biggest wish was to have a monkey as a pet."

JJ chuckled, "A monkey?"

"Yeah; I thought it would be so cool, and I always hated it when my mother tried to put me in a dress for one of her political parties. As I grew, and all my friends started getting girlfriends, the thought of dating one of the guys seemed so weird to me. And I always found myself being jealous of the guys for dating, but I pushed the thought away, and told myself that I probably just wasn't matured yet or something. That everything would work out eventually, but it never did. So I started to push the growing thought of girls away, and tried to date. Well, it was actually more of a pressure than anything else. At the time being we had just moved to Rome and I didn't really know anyone, and I was really insecure of myself, and all I wanted was to fit in."

As Emily continued with her story, JJ soon realized that this was a touchy subject for the brunette. Squeezing her hand lightly, she was met by a smile followed by an almost slightly pained look, but JJ wasn't sure.

"Well, let's just say it didn't quite go as planned." Emily squeezed back, figuring that she may wait with that part for a later time.

JJ nodded in return, understanding. Even though she was curios, she let it slide; knowing Emily had to tell that story on her own, when she was ready.

"So there I was, even more confused and alone in France, torn between feeling pity for myself and feeling almost broken. So I decided to finally go after my _own_ feelings for once, instead of just what was expected. And my eyes, my heart, my dreams all knew what they wanted. And that wasn't any boyfriend." Emily chuckled lightly, thinking back. "So I snuck out, in the middle of the night and wandered out into the streets. I would go to this bar and look into the windows watching all the women and men flirt with each other, dancing on the dance floor, making out in the corners."

JJ chuckled as well, seeing a young Emily standing there with an open mouth in front of a gay bar.

"It seemed so weird, yet it felt like I belonged in there. Eventually I was caught by one of the waitresses in there. She told me she had seen me before and decided to do something about it. She asked if I wanted to come in and check it out. I was so scared." She laughed. "I told her I was only 17, to make and excuse for myself, but she convinced me that nothing would happened and that I was her guest. So there I was, sitting at a bar in a gay bar in the middle of Paris, not knowing what to do with myself."

"What happened?" JJ asked, completely captivated by the story.

"Well, at first nothing really happened. After a while this young girl noticed me and came about, flirting and talking. At first I didn't really know what to do with myself, but it didn't take long before I started flirting back, curious. I thought she was so amazing and hot. Her name was Isabelle. I was completely lost in her. We actually ended up dating for a while. She was my first everything. An eye opener for all that I had missed. I thought that I loved her, but I was young and naïve and before I knew it, life came in the way for us." Emily smiled, remembering her old sweetheart. "Since then, I've only ever dated women, realizing that all this time, nothing had really been wrong with me. I was just gay."

JJ felt a bit struck by the story. She didn't really know why though. Then something hit her.

"Does your mom know you're gay?"

"Yes, she knows it. It's part of why we're not talking that much today, but I think that she has accepted it by now, though she may never understand."

"Was it worth it then?" JJ asked.

"Of course!" Emily answered looking her meaningfully in the eyes and tightening her grip slightly. "I have _never_ in my life regretted my coming out. Cost what it may, it would always be worth it, because once I did it, it was like a giant weight being lifted off of my shoulders. Like I was finally able to be myself, to be who I really was and not having to hide or sneak out anymore, and no matter what it is, it is always worth it to be able to stand by who you are. I think it's a giant strength."

JJ pulled back slightly, being filled with all sorts of emotions, and not really enjoying it that much. She quickly changed subject before this could really get to her.

"You never told me how you can afford this place?"

Emily was now the one looking slightly uncomfortable, but was quick to recover.

"Well, I'm actually friends with the owner through my mother. One time I helped him get rid of a stalker, so he owes me. Even though I _hate_ to ask for this sort of things in return, I thought you would be worth it."

JJ blushed, before Emily started to look around a devilish smirk on her face, making JJ slightly nervous.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. Before she could say anything more, Emily had risen from her seat and was now holding a hand out for her to take.

"Care for a dance Miss Jareau?" she asked.

"Okay?" she asked, not really sure about what she was getting into. As she took Emily's hand and followed her lead, Emily walked her to the pavilion near the quietly playing band, before pulling her up the stairs and making a small curtsey. Chuckling lightly, JJ did the same thing before Emily took her in her arms and led them onto the floor. It was like everything suddenly came to life. The candles lit up, the band playing faster to a wonderful tune and flowers seemed to bloom as a yellow butterfly passed them, and JJ suddenly became aware of everything around her. She suddenly became painfully aware of the closeness of Emily, of her hand on her back, the other linked with her own, of the warm shoulder where her own hand rested, of her beautiful dark eyes lit up with joy, and of her lips, red and full, seemingly only waiting for JJ, daring her to come closer.

And time seemed to stop as Emily swirled her around in the air, laughing lightly. JJ felt like she was floating on a cloud, moving carefree about, loving every second as the speed suddenly seemed to slow as Emily pulled her down only to come up mere inches away from her face. JJ's heart started to beat like crazy, but before she had the chance to lean closer, Emily already had her in a spin. As she came back, JJ placed her arms around Emily's neck, hugging her tightly to her own body, while Emily placed her arms around her waist, pulling her in as they slowly swayed their hips to a soft and careful tune. As JJ took in the scent of Emily, she felt herself relax as a smile spread on her lips.

"I like this," she said, "Being in your arms."

"There is nothing is this world that I could've wished more for than to be able to hold you like this."

"Yeah?" JJ asked, slightly lightheaded.

"Yeah," Emily answered, never letting go of the blonde, wanting to hold on to this moment forever

* * *

When Emily drove up to JJ's place that evening, she followed her to the doorstep.

"I really enjoyed tonight," JJ said smiling lightly.

"Me too."

Silence slowly filled the air. This was it - the goodbye. JJ felt slightly freaked out. What should she do? Should she hug her, or kiss her, or simply wave at her? Maybe invite her inside? But maybe it was too soon for that.

JJ only felt her heartbeat fasten as she realized that Emily was moving closer and closer to her. This was it. She was absolutely ready for this, she told herself, her head already flying in the skies. She felt arms sneak around her waist as she closed her eyes. Instead of kissing her on the lips as JJ excepted, Emily sneaked her head so she could kiss her on the corner of her mouth, closer to her cheek. As JJ felt butterflies and small firework explode, Emily let her lips linger for a long moment, before leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"We should definitely do this again some time," she whispered.

As JJ clung to Emily's shoulder, she placed her own mouth close to the brunette's ear.

"Definitely."

As Emily pulled back again, she placed a loving kiss on JJ's forehead as she whispered her goodnight, before leaving a wonderstruck blushing blonde standing alone on her doorstep, completely lost in awe. That was when JJ realized that she may actually be falling for this woman, whatever that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**This time, I've decided to take this to another path, and hopefully, especially the next chapter, will be filled with a new sort of excitement... Thanks to the ever so lovely tazlvr2001 for beta-ing this :) I hope you like it and please R&R!**

* * *

The rest of the weekend, JJ found herself in complete awe. Struck by the wonder that is Emily. She knew deep down in her soul that she never wanted to go back now that she had tried what it was to go on a date with the woman. She had been a complete gentleman through the whole evening, or maybe a gentlewoman would be a more right term to use. She had left JJ wanting so much more, and JJ was almost certain that it had been the raven haired woman's plan all along. She smiled to herself at the thought, and even though her head was running with questions, suspense, memories and knowledge, she knew that as long as she could just stay in Emily's arms, none of it would really matter. She was fully aware, now more than ever, of how much she wanted the brunette.

So when JJ found herself parked in the driveway at work that Monday morning, her feelings were completely torn. One part of her couldn't wait to finally see Emily face to face again, wanting to walk right up to her and kiss her senseless. But, she was also terrified because this was work and she couldn't show her affection for Emily to the others. It would be completely painful to just stand there and not be able to do or say anything at all. What about Emily? Would she feel like she was being rejected again?

At the same time, Emily couldn't get her mind off JJ. She had thought about calling her thousands of times, but had decided to let JJ be. She wanted JJ to be in this just as much as she was and wanted her to be able to make her own move, but she knew that she had to take things slow. She didn't want to frighten JJ or push her into anything. Most of all, she wanted to do this right instead of just jumping in to things. She wanted to be able to build a relationship. Those were also the reasons that she didn't kiss JJ on the lips, though she felt that she had too many tempting opportunities.

They had planned to meet again Wednesday evening. Emily had said that she knew this perfect place to take a long walk alone. JJ, who was the one proposing a new date had immediately agreed, secretly not liking the thought of Emily using big favors or money just for her pleasure, even though the date had been all that she had ever wished for.

And coming up to Emily's door, heart jumping in her throat, she somehow knew that this was the right choice. This time, she also knew exactly how she wanted to greet the brunette.

So as soon as Emily opened her door, the blonde was on her, swinging her arms around her neck, and pressing her lips firmly against her own. As Emily closed her eyes, all she saw was fireworks exploding like crazy. As JJ pulled back, she had a giant grin spread widely across her lips.

"Hi there," she said, and JJ blushed, having completely forgotten about greetings in her rush.

"Hi," JJ answered with an even bigger grin on her face. "Too soon?" she asked, not wanting to push Emily or to make things awkward for them or anything.

"Definitely not," JJ's heart started coming to life as Emily leaned forward to capture her lips in the sweetest and most loving short lived kiss, as her arms found their place around JJ's waist.

"But I think we have to go now if we want to see the sunset. I also have a place I want to show you." Emily smiled, grabbing her purse and locking the door after her.

"Okay," JJ seductively took her hand and let her lead the way into the streets. "Then by all means, lead the way my lady." She grinned, as she pulled Emily closer to her.

As Emily quietly walked them to a small road buried in a wooded area, they laughed and talked and enjoyed themselves. The night was warm and it didn't take long for Emily to take her jacket off to bind it around her waist. Underneath she was wearing a tight red t-shirt with a rather low cut, making JJ stare more than normally at her cleavage. Emily saw that and couldn't help but to smile.

For JJ, walking hand in hand with Emily as they watched the sun go down, igniting colors of orange and pink from a dark red sun, was one the most romantic things. She had always enjoyed looking in the sky; it gave her some sort of peace. She remembered when she was younger, how she and her father had made their way up on the ceilings at the break of dawn and watched the stars together. She had always admired her father's knowledge of astronomy as a child. She still to this day enjoyed spending time with her old man, looking at stars and signs. It was kind of a tradition by now - a thing just between the two of them. Especially when her sister died, it had become important for the family to keep close in times of sorrow.

"I like this," she said, leaning in to rest her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Just a bit more, then we're there," Emily kissed her on the forehead, putting her arm around JJ. Having completely forgotten about Emily wanting to show her something, JJ looked curiously up at the raven haired woman.

"You never told me where you're taking me," she frowned.

"Didn't I?" JJ shook her head. "Well, when I was a child, there was a time when my mother had to be here for some business for about half a year, so I decided that I wanted to go with her. I must've been about 11 years old. So we rented this old house near the woods and lived there. It wasn't too big, with a first floor an attic and a basement, but there was something about it that I didn't like. I was really scared to be alone in the house, with the creeping floor and doors. It had a very ill feeling about it that made me paranoid and I wanted to run screaming out of there. The boys in the neighborhood didn't make it any better either, scaring me with ghost stories and stuff. Anyway, when I moved back here as a grown-up, I had completely forgotten about it, until I stumbled across it by accident when I was taking a trip to clear my head. It turns out that the owners had abandoned it and no one had wanted it, but I like visiting. It makes me think of my childhood of where I was and where I am today. It reminds me of who I am and I like that. So I wanted to share it with you."

When Emily was done, she was attacked by the blonde, hugging her tightly in her arms. She had been touched by Emily's words and wanted some way to show her appreciation.

"What was that for?" Emily asked, smiling, when JJ pulled away.

"It would be an honor to see your old home," she merely answered, kissing Emily on the cheek. Emily smiled as a small blush crept onto her face.

"But I have to warn you, it looks like it could fall apart any second. It's a miracle that it's still standing."

"It doesn't matter how it looks, as long as it holds a meaning to you." Emily flashed JJ a smile, glittering all the way to her eyes. "But I'm curious. What _did_ the boys say that could scare the tough Emily Prentiss?"

Emily chuckled, remembering.

"They told me this story about the family that used to live there." Emily paused, directing them to a bench on the side of the road so they could rest while she told the story.

"What about the family?" JJ asked once they were seated. Emily turned her body toward the blonde so she could look her in the eyes and lay her arm on the bench, stroking JJ lightly on her shoulder. JJ rested her head on Emily's arms, looking her deeply in the eyes, encouraging her to continue with the story.

"Well, as far as the story goes, the family didn't do too well. The father was a mean drunk and the mother a harsh control freak - a person you definitely didn't want to cross. The two children, a small boy and a bit older girl, they were beaten up so often, coming to school with bruises everywhere, always sitting by themselves and minding their own business. Whenever someone walked up to them, the sister was always quick to bite back, trying to protect her younger brother, no matter the intention of the intruder. She was like a mother for that kid, taking care of everything and always taking the blows at home."

Emily paused and smiled when she saw how enchanted JJ was by her story.

"One day, a group of young boys talked about the dysfunctional family and in a drunken haze decided that they wanted to sneak out to the house to scare the family a bit and maybe beat the freaks up a bit, all just for a laugh. The girl was the first to hear the steps from outside. Desperately, she ran as fast as she could downstairs in an attempt to warn to parents. But the father, whom had been drinking as well as any other night, merely met her by a slap in the face, yelling at the girl to go to her god forsaken mother and shout with her demon words to her instead. But the steps were only getting closer and she had to do something or nobody would, so she went to the mother instead."

Emily paused for a dramatic effect, wanting to see if she could scare JJ a bit by her story.

"Again, she desperately grabbed her mother's sleeve and told her that somebody was coming and they had to be careful and get out of there. The mother turned around. She looked at her with angry and red shot eyes.

'How dare you come and say what I have to do and not, you little devil!' But then she saw the shadow of a laughing face in the window.

'We have to get out!' the girl shouted in despair. But nobody would listen. So instead, she ran up to her little brother as fast as she could. She told him to hide where no one would ever find him. That was when she heard the window smash. Her father was quick to get up, but they were quicker. Grabbing her father's shovel from the closet in the hallway, she held the heavy thing protectively up in front of her, nearing the staircase.

'Get out of my house!' she screamed with her tiny voice at the top of her lungs. When the boys heard her, they turned away from father and made their way to the staircase. When they saw the little girl with the shovel, they laughed so hard.

'And what are _you_ going to do about it?' one of them asked. 'Poke us with your little shovel?' they laughed. And then they went towards her and all went black…"

"What happened?" JJ asked with a huge curiosity, completely lost by the story. Emily smiled.

"Nobody knows. But it is said that the little girl is still haunting in the house, trying to protect her house and family. Trying to get all whom dare enter out of the house."

JJ felt a small shiver run down her spine, but smiling she tried to get it out of her system.

"That's bullshit," she said, a small chuckle nearing her lips but never really escaping.

"I don't know Jennifer. They say that when it's dark and the moon is up, just like now, you can sometimes hear her scream with that small and tiny voice."

When Emily saw the scared expression on JJ's face, she couldn't hold the mask anymore, bursting out in laughter.

"You don't seriously believe that do you?" she smiled.

JJ felt almost a bit offended by Emily's laughter and shove her playfully in the side, shaking the story and scariness off of her.

"You're such a meanie sometimes, you know that?" she said.

"I know." Emily still couldn't still her chuckles. "I just couldn't resist!"

JJ looked away for a second with a grin on her face, still playing offended.

"I'm sorry. But you should have seen yourself, it was so worth it," Emily said as the chuckling subsided. She lightly stroked JJ with her thumb, smiling at her with a look in her eyes saying that she truly didn't mean anything about it and wanted to make sure that JJ didn't take it any other way.

"You silly girl." JJ reached up to tuck a stray of hair behind Emily's ear before cupping her cheek. From there on it was like her whole body gravitated toward the brunette as she carefully captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Emily was in heaven, but quietly pulled away before she could lose all her senses to this woman. She still wanted to wait a bit more even though it took all her strength. She still didn't want this to go too fast.

"We should get going if you want to see the house before it gets so dark we can't see ourselves."

"Only if I can hold your hand when we're walking." JJ didn't really want to go when the moment just seemed so perfect. A small part of her felt like Emily was constantly pulling away when they got too close to each other. She was beginning to think that maybe it was her whom were causing the problem, which scared her. She really liked Emily a lot and she felt like she had really given a lot up just being there and was in reality extremely frightened about what would happen if it got serious, or what would happen if Emily merely rejected her. She didn't think she would survive that, and what in the world would people think of her when they found out? She really needed Emily to be in on this.

"Of course," Emily smiled, kissing her on the nose. JJ relaxed a bit. Emily being the talented profiler that she is saw that, "Are you okay JJ?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." It was more of a statement then a question and JJ quickly rose, hand already entwined with Emily's.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Emily didn't feel like pushing the subject and JJ was deep in her thoughts, but never letting go of Emily's hand no matter how awkward Emily felt in the situation. She couldn't afford to let go. Not now.

That was when they arrived at the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry if the updates are going to take a bit longer from now on. It's hard to find time to write with a new school and all. But I'm going to do my best, I promise! So this chapter may be a bit different... Not gonna tell you what's going to happen... Let's just say that it will all be explained in the chapter to come after this... Thanks for the always lovely tazlvr2001 for beta-reading this. Please review! :)**

* * *

The house was an old one as Emily said. You could see light red stains on the bricks from the paint, but it had almost worn away by now. The bricks were ill placed with cracks in the walls, shining inside the house and the door was broken, only holding on to the top hang for support. Otherwise it would've fallen off long time ago. Two planks that been hammered over to cover the entrance. When JJ saw that some of the windows had been smashed and were now covered in spider webs, she couldn't help but to think of the story Emily had told and how the boys had broken into the house from the windows.

"Are you sure that we're allowed to be here?" she asked, getting nervous.

"Take a look around. Nobody's been here for years."

"Is that a yes?"

Emily chuckled. "Getting scared, Jareau?" she asked, joking, but when the blonde didn't reply, she wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Just stick to me and I promise that nothing and nobody will ever harm you." Her voice was lovingly and JJ felt herself relax into the touch, enjoying the nearness.

"Then what are we waiting for?" And just like that, she was gone. Emily quickly followed her tracks, leaning under the planks and sneaking inside. JJ was brushing a finger against the walls, collecting dust as she looked around with curiosity. The place seemed bigger inside. Walking into the living room, she didn't really like the sight. The furniture had been kicked over, and a smashed lamp lay in the dark, the shattered glass from the light bulb lying carelessly on the ground. The only thing half intact was a sofa, still standing on its legs, but you could see the cuts made upon it. However, there was something weird about it. It didn't have any dust on it at all. It was like someone had been there and used the couch, leaving the rest to be.

"What happened in here?" she whispered for herself.

"I really don't know." Turning around, JJ saw Emily leaning against the doorway. "The layer of dust is the same everywhere. I've figured there must've been some sort of fight. Otherwise it wouldn't look like this." And as she said this, she walked over and sat on the sofa. JJ quickly figured that it must've been Emily whom used it when she had been here. She took in the sight of the brunette, sitting in her childhood home, now faded into almost nothing at all. But then again, she had only been there for half a year.

When she walked over and sat next to Emily, she took her arm around JJ hugging her tightly.

"I remember when I was a little girl, living here. After the boys told me the ghost stories, I was so scared to be here. I was almost ready to ask my mother if we really _had_ to stay here, but as the thought had been there for a while, I decided that I didn't want to be scared of this place anymore. So instead I stayed here, sneaking around, getting familiar with every single corner, no matter where it was and how long it took to find it."

"So you spent all of your spare time in this place, and now you know it better than your own pocket? Didn't you have any friends to play with or something?" JJ asked.

"I was more of a loner at that time, head always buried in some sort of book."

JJ chuckled, "So you'd rather spend your time in a haunted house?"

"Well, after some time I concluded that it wasn't really that haunted after all." Emily smirked as she leaned over JJ, pushing her back in the couch. Both of them chuckled for a bit, before Emily leaned down and kissed JJ, having wanted to taste her lips again. When she pulled away and was about to rise, JJ was quick and turned them around so she could be on the top instead. She crashed her lips against Emily's once more with such power and strong emotions that Emily had a hard time finding out what the hell had just happened. Before she could respond, JJ was already up, moving away in a quick pace.

"JJ!" she called, running after her and catching her wrist before she could escape.

"Let go!" JJ demanded, tears in her eyes. She was scared.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." When JJ turned around, she saw nothing but pure concern and care buried deep in the dark orbs. "Come here. Let's sit down and talk about it." As JJ felt her tired body, she let Emily lead her to the sofa once again. "Now tell me what the matter is."

"It's nothing, really." She smiled, trying to compose herself. But as she looked into Emily's eyes, she knew that she couldn't lie to her. "I'm just scared, that's all." Emily carefully placed a hand on JJ's knee, encouraging her and telling her that she was right there no matter what it was she was scared of. "I'm scared of everything, really. This is all so new to me. I'm scared of my emotions, scared of what I'm doing, if I'm doing the right thing or not. Scared because I've never been in this position before and don't really know what I should do with myself or do with anything for that matter, because I really don't know anything. And mostly I'm scared because I feel like I'm practically giving myself up to you and going against everything I have ever known, and I'm scared because I feel like you're pulling away, and I don't know what's going on or what to do about it."

"Why would I be pulling away?" Emily asked in an almost whisper, trying to understand.

"Then why will you barely kiss me?" JJ asked with a visible crack in her voice. Emily silently took both of JJ's hands in her own and sat on the floor before her, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Hey, listen to me, okay?" JJ nodded. "I would _never_ have asked you to do this if I didn't mean it with all my heart. You have absolutely no idea what you do to me. I have never _ever_ felt this strongly about another person. But as you said, this is all new to you and scary as well as it should be. I know how it's like. That's why I want to take it slow – so we can be able to build something together. And I want you to be completely ready when we move forward. Don't want to lose you to my crazy hormones. I want to make sure you feel safe, but in the name of God, I promise you Jennifer, it takes all of the strength I have in me to do so."

When JJ leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss, Emily let in a sharp breath. Pulling away, Emily looked JJ in the eyes. "I meant what I said; I'm not deepening that kiss unless you're completely ready to move forward. Otherwise you could regret it later." JJ smiled, seeing Emily's struggle. Pulling her up from her seat on the floor, JJ once again straddled the brunette, holding her hands to either side of her head. Her heart was beating so fast, but she wanted this so bad.

"And what if I tell you that I _want_ you kiss me deeply?" she asked, light smirk gracing lips.

"Then why don't you do it yourself?" Emily teased, matching JJ's tone.

It didn't take a split second before JJ's lips once again to be placed on Emily's lips, but this time, instead of pulling away as before, Emily merely leant back and enjoyed the bliss fully. When JJ decided to deepen the kiss, Emily pushed forward, letting their tongues dance in a hot fight for dominance, making JJ's heart skip a beat. Emily could feel that JJ was getting more and more nervous and decided that she wanted her to be able to be running the show, doing things in her own speed. When she felt JJ's hand at the hem of her shirt, she pushed herself up a bit further, so she couldn't reach. Breaking the kiss, JJ straddled Emily's lap and sat up. With a smirk on her face, JJ began to pull her own shirt up instead. But before Emily could start protesting that this was too soon for the both of them, and definitely not the place for a first time, JJ stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, suddenly spooked out.

"Hear what?" Emily asked, following JJ's look around the old and broken room lying in the dark.

"_That_!" JJ rose from the couch as quickly as she could, Emily following suit. This time, she _did_ hear it. Though she wasn't really sure what _it_ exactly was. It was like a whisper. But not in words, more like the blow of the wind, howling. Perhaps like a deep breath let out – mostly like the latter. As both of them listened, they heard it again. This time, it sounded like a child's voice in a non-understandable low whisper in heavy breath.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" JJ proposed, looking at Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily really had been looking forward to showing JJ this place, but as the sound came again, only louder, she had to admit that she was completely freaked out, paling by the second. "You know what; maybe that isn't such a bad idea."

But when they walked to the door, it had been put back to the frame and was locked. Emily tried to push the door, rocking the handle back and forward, but it didn't help.

"There is a door at the other end." Emily remembered, still wanting to get the hell out of there. But then the sound was there again, and she felt herself being frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Emily, but I'm _not_ going that way." JJ said with a smile, pointing to the living room.

"Well, it's either that or staying here." When they heard the voice again, high in what sounded like a hiss more than anything else, JJ clung to Emily's side, refusing to let go of the brunette.

"Alright, but if you let go of me, I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." JJ threatened, tightening her grip around the raven haired woman's arm.

"Don't worry, I have a flashlight."

"Please don't use that." JJ chuckled nervously, stopping Emily with her hand.

"Would you rather try and find your way in this dark?"

"Well, yeah, I actually rather would prefer not to see what's going on around us with a creepy voice lurking somewhere in here." Truth to be told, Emily couldn't argue with that.

"Alright then, just stick to me."

As Emily began walking closer and closer into the living room, it was like the voice slowly died off. Seeing that as a rather good sign, Emily held JJ close to her body as she hurried across the room, carefully swinging the all-to-noisy kitchen door open. Stepping with as light feet as possible on the creaking floor, she quickly shut the door behind them, only to be met by the same voice as before in a higher hiss, crawling slowly up on the door.

"The door is just this way." Emily whispered, suddenly scared to make too much noise. Quietly, she walked over to the door and tried to pull the handle, only to find that she couldn't do it. It was jammed. Desperately she tried again and again and again, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Someone's jammed the door," she merely said in a low and disappointed tone. This couldn't be happening.

"What?!" JJ asked, walking over to try the door herself. Emily was right. There was no way out. They heard the soft knock on the door, so soft it didn't really sound like a human hand. Then the voice was there again, creeping closer and closer by the second. JJ jumped up, clinging tightly to Emily. "For someone wanting to scare intruders away, it sure doesn't help to block the doors."

Emily desperately wanted to get out of there, smashing a window if necessary. JJ was right, this just couldn't be true, but then something inside of her clicked. This was _her _date. This was _her_ old house. And this was JJ. Nothing could ever keep her away from protecting her, as she slung her arms around the blonde, and just held her close to her body, comforting her. Since when had she become so much of a coward? This was Special Agent Emily Prentiss we were talking about. She had to do something, and do something _now_! So stepping back, she locked her determined eyes with blue ones.

"I have to go in there," she said. "I have to figure out what the hell is going on." JJ's was confused, but when she looked deeply into the dark orbs in front of her, she knew that there was no stopping her. So she slowly nodded, before gripping Emily's arms one last time. Nodding back, Emily stepped away and gripped her handle to the door. Just as she was about to go, JJ yelled after her.

"Wait!" she said. "If you're going to go, I'm coming with you. I'm not spending a second alone in this house."

"Alright, then come on," Emily said, stretching her hand out for the blonde to hold on to.

When JJ was close by Emily's side, she couldn't help but to snuggle closer to the brunette. Even though this may scare the hell out of her, she knew that she could always count on Emily to keep her safe.

After a second she opened her eyes again, smiled up into those beautiful dark orbs, and readied herself for what may come as Emily slowly turned the handle of the door.

* * *

**Almost a cliff-hanger, I know, I'm sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my dear and beloved followers and readers! I am SO sorry for the extreme delay. I've just moved by my self in a new town, new school, new people, first time being on my own and moving away from home, so things _have_ been crazy and will probably continue that way. I will however try and get back to writing as soon as possible, but drawing really has a way of creeping up on me instead... But I hope you'll stay tuned and enjoy the ride! Thanks as always to the awesome tazlvr2001 for beta-ing! And please review, that is truly one of the most important thing to keep me going!**

* * *

Emily slowly turned the handle of the door. Being as careful as she could get, she opened the door. Taking small steps, she held onto JJ as they walked back into the living room.

"You can do this Emily. I trust you." Emily gulped. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Straightening up, she moved closer into the room and looked around. It looked about the same as before, but looking down on the floor, she saw something. It was the dust. And upon realization, she froze dead in her tracks. There wasn't just the two pair of footprints from her and JJ anymore. There was a third set as well - much smaller than either Emily or JJ's feet.

"Look," she whispered, pointing down. The prints went on and out of the room. JJ felt shivers running down her spine. That's when she heard it. At first she thought it was the voice from before returning to haunt them, but then she realized that this one was different. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She quickly turned her head, only to find that there was nothing there. She tried to look around, to see if she could find anything. She wanted so badly to help Emily, but her heart was beating so fast, the adrenaline pumping through her system so she couldn't think clearly. It was clouding her senses like a thick fog. But there it was again! That sound! It sounded like someone calling. Crying. The voice didn't sound angry like the other one, it sounded desperate and scared, even though it was constantly fading to a point where it was impossible for a human to hear.

"It's coming from the stairs," Emily whispered, dragging a terrified JJ along with her, before she got the chance to protest. As they walked closer, the voice got louder and louder, until they were almost able to form words. The stairs was old and broken, slowly rotting away.

"...he... hel... help..." It was the voice again. JJ felt the goosebumps rising as Emily ignored all signs of danger and determinedly climbed the creaking staircase. JJ considered pulling back, but she knew that Emily had to do this. So instead she swallowed the feeling in her guts and let Emily lead the way. No matter what may come. Emily, still scared as hell, walked on to the top of the stairs to where the voice came from. It was a door on the left side. Emily thought it might be where the boy used to live. Emily was just about to turn the handle when a gentle hand stopped her.

"...help... me..." the voice said. Emily looked down at JJ. The blonde gently shook her head and looked concerned at the brunette. JJ could feel her heart going crazy, her head dizzy as the adrenaline was still pumping, but it seemed like Emily didn't understand. Emily gently turned around and kissed JJ gently on her forehead, in an attempt to comforting her.

"...h... me... s... sister..." When Emily heard the finally call of the whispers, the cry for his sister's help in his last moments, she stopped dead in her tracks, looking suspiciously around.

"Emily, what's going on?" Jennifer whispered, sensing the confusion in her. When Emily just kept looking desperately around her, JJ gripped her arm tighter and shook her, making her involuntary look down at JJ.

"Something isn't right," she merely stated before she once again dragged the still terrified blonde back down the staircase, around a new corner until they stood by a trapdoor to the basement. You could see a greenish yellow light shine from underneath it. For JJ it seemed all the more reason to get the hell out of this place, but she knew that she had to trust Emily on this one. She knew this house in and out and she would know what she was doing. Now it was only a matter of convincing her rapidly beating heart of the same thing.

Emily slowly got down on her knees and gripped the handle tightly, before she pulled it open in one shift move. JJ had closed her eyes, and was currently standing with her palms pressed against her eyes, trying to ignore the ghostly whispers of protest and praying to herself, as she felt Emily's footsteps through the floor.

"Emily!" JJ said, rushing towards the brunette, gripping he waist tightly, holding her back in her arms. "Don't go..." she whispered as she gently pressed her lips against the curve of Emily's neck. "Please... I don't want to lose you..."

Emily merely grinned and held her close. "Of course you're not going to lose me. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this." And with JJ's heart still in her throat and eyes pressed closed, she kept placing soft kisses on Emily's neck as they slowly made their way down the stairs, JJ giving a small whimper with each step. When they finally took the last step and landed on the cold concrete, JJ felt Emily went stiff and stopped dead in her tracks. JJ held her even tighter, probably making marks on her skin, as she slowly opened her eyes, only to be met by a sight that sent her into a complete state of shock. No... she thought. This could _not_ be happening...

"We can explain..." an all too familiar voice said in horror. "We only wanted to scare you guys a bit. It was only for fun..." Emily took a moment to take the sight in before her. It was Morgan and Garcia, standing in the lit basement with a laptop showing various cameras from the house on the screen and various gadgets lying around.

"Oh, come on Princess. We didn't mean anything by it," Morgan said, trying to back Garcia up a bit. And that was it. Emily walked with heavy steps right up in front of him, finger's pointing and anger and relief written all over her face mixed with confusion.

"Don't you dare call me Princess Derek Morgan..." she said in a low and threatening voice. "This is _not_ okay." Emily turned sharp on her heels, not wanting Garcia to miss out. "And _you!_-" she started only to be cut off by JJ's almost invisible and shaky voice.

"How long how you been here, watching us?" she asked, still in slight shock.

"Since before you guys came," Garcia answered truthfully. "I'm so sorry honey..."

No, no, no, no, no... This could _not_ be happening! JJ's mind slowly went reeling back to earlier that night on the sofa, her confession, their heated kiss, JJ taking her own shirt off. _God_ she felt like an idiot... She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. If she had tried just for _once_ in her life listen to her brain, then wouldn't be in this mess.

Panic flicked over Emily's eyes as she watched JJ button up her jacket. She hurried to the blonde's side running her arms up and down, trying to stop for from leaving. "Please don't go Jennifer. I beg of you, please," she said, bowing her knees and looking up at her.

"You know what?" JJ snapped at her, tears fleeing her eyes heavily. "If you have _any_ respect for me _at all_, you will not try and contact me, _ever_ again." And with that, she was gone.

With anger burning in her eyes Emily turned around, practically screaming at her friends in frustration.

"Do you have any ideas what you've done!? Huh?! Did you know how _hard_ it was to convince her to even _come_?! This is all your fault!" Emily stood still for a second, neither Morgan nor Garcia daring to utter even the simplest apology, before she chose to give up, running after JJ in an attempt to try and find her.

Back in the room stood a shocked and shaking Garcia with tears in her eyes.

"But... But... But..." Morgan stepped closer at wrapped his arms protectively around her, comforting her.

"I know babygirl. It'll be fine, I'm sure. She's just upset."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the late update! Things have been kind of crazy with the finals and stuff, and both me and my beta-reader, the lovely tazlvr2001 (thank you), have been kind of short handed. This may not be the longest chapter, but it says everything there needs to be said. I have one more chapter to be read through, but after that I think I'm done with the story. Of course I could write more to it, but I'm simply lacking the creativity. But if someone has any type of idea, please tell me and I will always listen. Please review and Merry Christmas! ;)**

* * *

Emily ran and ran as fast as she could, leaving an empty trail behind her, deleting everything past her feet and everything else in her head except JJ because in that moment, nothing else really mattered.

Morgan had always been close to Emily. A guy she knew that she could always turn to, and when he had seen JJ and Emily on the road near the forest, he had thought it as the perfect prank and immediately called Garcia, who didn't really need much convincing. To be honest, neither of them had expected them to start kissing in the middle of it all. That was when Morgan in half panic, half shock had decided to break them apart by the sounds. And once they had started on the whole 'ghost family' thing, they found it very difficult to stop again. They never really intended for it to go as far as it did.

Both of them were actually glad to see the couple finally together - especially Garcia. She had seen the chemistry flying around them for so long that it was almost unbearable. They just weren't prepared to see flying shirts and a hot make-out. Did it really matter now? They had screwed up, both of them knew it, and Emily would probably never trust them again, especially Morgan, since he was the one that had known about the house and the story.

Being new in town, finding her old house like that, she had just wanted to share the story with someone. Maybe it wasn't in the most proper way, seeing that it happened in a drunken blur one night after a tough case with some victims trapped in an old warehouse, but afterward, she had actually been happy that she had confided in him. In many ways that had been the start of their friendship. He also knew that she liked to go there whenever she needed to think or be alone and away from the business of the city.

The only thing that he didn't know was that after she had told the story of the family, Emily had done some digging into the true story. It turned out that there hadn't been anyone breaking into the house that night. In reality, it was the little girl that had done it all. For a long time teachers and the people in the neighborhood in general had kept an eye on the girl after she had started to talk to the air and had often acted out of place or weird in general. They all knew that the father beat the crap out of her. So after an unusual rough night, the girl had lost it completely, claiming that there were people outside, trying to break in and kill them all. Well, at least that was what had happened according to her journal which they had found later. In reality, the girl had taken the shovel and killed her whole family, even her brother. She couldn't handle it anymore. So her mind made up the story of the intruders to deal with it all. When the police found her, she had hung herself at the top of the stairs. The brother was in his room, the father in the living room and the mother in the kitchen. All had been brutally murdered.

So it was completely unthinkable that the brother would call for his sisters help. That was when it all said 'click' inside Emily's mind, but it really didn't matter now.

* * *

"JJ!" Emily screamed at the top her lungs. This couldn't be happening! She felt like they had already went through enough, it wasn't really like JJ needed more fuel to that fire.

"JJ!" She was finally catching up, glimpsing the tears in the corner of her eyes, as JJ ran tiredly and broken in front of her. Reaching her at last, Emily grabbed her arm as gentle as she could muster in this weird and hazy mix of different emotions, but JJ simply shook her off, continuing.

"JJ, would you just please listen to me!" she said, perhaps a bit too brutal as she grabbed her arm once more as she turned her harshly around.

"What?!" JJ asked in a tired and broken tone, but when Emily saw the hurt and pain embodied in her eyes, she froze dead in her tracks, unable to utter the smallest word. Shaking her head, JJ made to turn around to walk away once more, but it seemed that the hand still planted on her arm, wouldn't let her.

"I'm so sorry..." Emily whispered in JJ's ear, making the woman shiver, tears forming themselves in her eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I am so, so sorry..." When the blonde couldn't keep the small cry from passing her lips, Emily slowly stepped forward, holding her close in her warm arms, whispering soothing words in her ears, telling her how much she cared, how sorry she was, that she had no idea that they were there and that she hadn't said a word to anyone. She promised with all her might and heart that she hadn't uttered a word to anyone about them.

At first, JJ stood completely still and stiff in the arms, not wanting nor seeking the forced comfort. After some time, she couldn't do it anymore, as she let herself break down in Emily's arms, feeling her warmth smooth over the hurt, letting all her doubts and sorrows and tight up feelings of insecurity seep out of her body as she clung heavily in Emily trusting embrace.

* * *

When the pair arrived at JJ's door once again, Emily didn't really know what to do with her self. The walk back had actually been a rather awkward one, none of them knowing what to say, resolving in not a single word exchanged.

Emily couldn't just leave without saying anything, she knew that. But what do you really say after a night like that? And when JJ looked over to her, the struggle was shining through so clearly, it seemed to cut the blonde open like a knife.

"Emily..." she began instead. She immediately caught the woman's attention who looked up at her with expecting eyes that almost made JJ flinch. "I'm not really... I don't really know how to say this, but..."

Emily felt the quickening of her heart. She felt sick, like she already knew what was going to happen and a part of her just wanted to run for the hills, but at the same time she felt glued to the spot, unable to make even the smallest move no matter how little. Her muscles felt like shutting down, the brain going blank, feeling the temperature rise just the tiniest bit.

"Well...I'm... Shit. Emily, I don't think I can do this." She let out a heavy breath as the words finally fell from her mouth. "I'm not really up for this. I have no idea what I was thinking, and I am so sorry. I'm feeling confused and scared and warm and all sorts of different things and thoughts running through my head. Morgan...Garcia... work...friends...family. There's just so many things to take into consideration. I don't know what to do, and I feel like I just want out! I can't do this. This is fucking insane, Emily!"

Holding back the tears and hurt, Emily finally stood up and stood her ground. As much as she wanted to deal with everything, she couldn't handle it if every other second JJ would run away.

"Let me tell you what's fucking insane about this JJ. What's insane is the way I feel when I look deep into your eyes and see your soul starring back at me." Emily moved closer to a frozen JJ, nestling her nose against her chin. "What's insane is the tingles running through me as I touch your skin. What's insane is the beating of my heart, the tearing of my soul, the butterflies and the heat mixed with the light and drunken feeling of my head. All running through my body, every time you're with me. The fireworks exploding as you take me to the stars with your every kiss. Whenever I'm not around you, I feel the tugging sensation, pulling me closer to you. I feel even more myself when I'm with you, than I do when I'm with me. I want you so much, and that's what's fucking insane. All the other things are just technicalities. Hardware. But this feeling, what we have together, that's the real thing. And no rules, no parents, no silly friends will ever be able to take that away from us. Ever. Do you understand?"

JJ smiled, warming up with every heartfelt word. She nodded against the crook of Emily's neck. Feeling herself coming down and slipping off the mask she felt her frustration had built up for her, she gently placed the lightest feather kisses along Emily's jaw, all the way up to her ear.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want you, but you can't just expect me to change everything I thought I knew about myself in a matter of days or hours. This takes time. And believe me, I want to...so badly. But I need space to cope with everything. To be able to be myself, before I begin to share."

Emily chuckled slightly, goosebumps running down her neck. "Time I can deal with," she whispered back. "Just don't leave me. Ever again." JJ couldn't help but to blush as a small grin fell from her lips.

"Trust me. I promise... Princess..." Emily smiled at Morgan's nickname for her. Even though she didn't really know what to feel when he said it, JJ somehow managed to make it sound so perfect. Stepping back with intertwined fingers, Emily looked deeply and passionately into JJ's eyes. They stood there for what felt like hours, relinquishing in the feel of each other, until Emily finally broke the silence.

"Well then, my blue eyed goddess. I guess I'll leave you to it then." The blush combined with the mega-watt smile told Emily that her typical Garcia compliment hadn't missed home completely.

She lingered for a slight moment, hesitant about what to say, before settling with a small, "Bye" as she stepped to leave JJ for the night. It had after all been a long night, and neither of them were sure they could handle much more in the moment.

Emily was almost gone when she heard the tiny, "Wait!" come behind her. Before she had time to turn or look, the blonde had already made her way onto Emily, kissing her like there were no tomorrow. If Emily hadn't completely lost all her senses before, she sure as hell did as JJ decided to deepen the kiss, throwing her arms tightly around Emily's neck, hands messing in her raven hair. When they finally broke apart, neither had any air left in their lungs.

"What was that for?" Emily couldn't help but to ask, a foolish grin on her lips.

"I just remembered that I forgot to give you my goodnight kiss," JJ said, placing a small peck on the lips before saying, "Bye," and walking inside, leaving a dumbstruck Emily on her way to bite the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo, sorry again for the late update. Not much to do about it though. I think this will be my last chapter on the story, unless one of you guys have a great idea about how to continue this, because I don't. So I hope you'll enjoy it, and thanks to the lovely tazlvr2001 for beta-reading this! Please tell me what you think, it really does make me think and smile and want to change and write more and lovely stuff like that! :)**

* * *

When Emily got herself ready to get to work the next day, it wasn't in good will. It may be that her and JJ sort of figured it out the night before, but she still had Morgan and Garcia to see to. Good thing they were on desk duty because Emily wasn't sure if she could keep her temper. The whole thing was getting to her and she wasn't really sure what to do about it. Maybe it was a bad idea to have kissed JJ in the first place. But then again, on the last two days she had been more happy than ever. She felt like she was going to burst, overwhelmed, but whenever JJ doubted her, them, or their relationship in all, it felt like a blow on her self esteem.

And entering the doors to the BAU showed to be much more of a challenge then she had expected. Heart beating, she pushed her shoulders back and walked in a beeline for her desk, only slowing down to see if JJ was in her office yet, only to find it empty though. Actually, her and Reid were the only ones there after all, but that didn't really surprise her. It seemed that in her emotional fury, she had driven to work a little faster then normal.

"Morning," Reid greeted.

"Morning," was the only answer before silence filled the room. Reid was quick to go back to his report, not really noticing the itchiness of Emily. And to be true, Emily was glad for it. It meant time for herself to cool off, before Morgan decided to show his face, because it wasn't going to be pretty either way.

Emily's train of torturing thoughts were quickly interrupted when a certain blonde walked into the bullpen with a smug grin caressing her features. Emily blushed slightly when she saw the wink sent her way before JJ finally stood face to face with the brunette. It wasn't until Emily heard a slam though, before she realized that she had only come to drop off a file on her way.

"Morning Prentiss," she said smiling. "Care for some coffee?" Rising to her feet, Emily motioned to the small kitchen in the corner.

"How about some sweet and steamy tea instead?"

"Only if you make it for me." The two of them flirted at much as possibly, knowing very well that Reid didn't understand a word anyway. With intertwined fingers, Emily pulled a giggling JJ with her on the way over to make some tea. Once by the sink, Emily looked around to make sure that no one could see them, before bringing JJ's hand up to place a loving kiss to it.

"Who knew that the tough, bad ass agent Emily Prentiss was such a romantic?" Blushing JJ moved closer, placing an even smaller kiss on her cheek, not really daring much else, afraid that someone might turn their head at the wrong time and see them.

"Trust me babe, you ain't seen nothing yet." Grinning, JJ put her arm around Emily, to reach for the sugar. Making tea this way was proving to be much more fun than usual. But they both had a lot of work before them, so it didn't really take long before JJ had to pull away from the giggling and secret smiles to return to her office, leaving a foolishly grinning Emily behind her.

Well, to be honest, it was probably the best time for Morgan to finally show, and when he saw the smile plastered on Emily's face, he decided to just get it over with and go talk to her. However, as soon as Emily saw him, she walked away to her desk, not even bothering to say hello or good morning. He didn't really deserve it in her mind.

* * *

The rest of the day JJ and Emily spent as much time as possible trying to ignore two certain members of their team. It didn't really go too well though, especially not when constantly invaded with tons of mails and hacking and digital flowers and stuff from Garcia's side. Morgan seemed just as persuading, but somehow Emily always managed to shake him off though. It was getting late and tiring, and they all knew that Hotch had his eyes on them by now, noticing their behavior.

"Emily, please just talk to me," Morgan pleaded, seated at her desk again. "Just hear me out."

"For the 100th time Morgan. Leave me the hell alone." She was so close to snapping, and he knew it. Just one small push, and then maybe they could finally get somewhere.

"Please, it wasn't suppose to go down like that, and you know it Princess." Hearing the nickname fall from his lips was the final straw for the brunette. Rising to her feet, she placed her finger agrily to his chest.

"You have absolutely no right whatsoever to call me that anymore! That right was something that you gave up, when you decided to interfere in my personal life! You had no right, and you know it!" she growled at him with as much control in her voice as she could muster. Turning around, she made to leave, only to pulled back by an angry arm.

"HEY!" Morgan shouted. If the pair didn't already have every ones attention, they surely had it now. "You don't get to walk away! Not this time!"

Blood boiling, Emily couldn't hold it back anymore as she turned around and smacked him across the cheek, nothing really mattering anymore.

"PRENTISS! MORGAN! My office, NOW!" It was Hotch. He had seen them from his window, and had to take over before they would end up hurting each other anymore.

* * *

All three sat in the office with dumb, death glares flying between Emily and Morgan.

"I get that people can get in trouble, have problems with each other...fight...but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior within my own team!" They were in for a lecture, and both of them knew it.

"Well he started it!" Emily spat before she could stop herself.

"Oh yeah, real mature, Prentiss! If you and Jareau hadn't been sneaking out in the first place, then maybe none of this would have happened!"

"Leave JJ the hell out this!"

"STOP! Both of you! I have no idea about what happened between you, and honestly, I don't care. But you two are going to sit down, very nice and easy and figure this mess out, before I have to fire one of you for assaulting the other!"

"It was a secret, you know? Nobody was supposed to know about that place. I did it to show her something special, a place that was mine, could be ours, and then you just had to mess it up..." The anger in Emily's voice had slowly been replaced by frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you too had something going on. We just wanted to have some fun, scare you guys a bit, fool around, but then you started making out and I panicked."

"So what, now you have a problem with me making out with a woman?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that about you and JJ," Hotch said, looking awkwardly down on his desk.

"Of course I have no problem with you being gay. It was just weird to see my friends like that, it gave me a shock more than anything else, and once it started, neither of us really knew how to stop it. We were desperate for you guys not to find us. How would it look if you would find us and it turned out that we had been there the whole time?"

"Well that was sort of what happened anyway. Do you know how much trouble I got in, after your little trick. I'm lucky that she'll still talk to me after yesterday."

"It wasn't suppose to be like that."

"I know. I just. It really hurt, you know? I really trusted you, and I feel like you've let me down."

"And I'm sorry for that. I know that I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for doing that to you. I honestly don't expect your forgiveness."

"I just need some time, Morgan, that's all. Right now my head already feels like it's on overload, and I don't know what to do about it. I'll come around, you know that. Right now I just need to find out what's going on with me and JJ before I can manage all this."

"It's okay, I can live with that. Don't take this out on Garcia. I think she's suffered enough by now, don't you?" Emily couldn't help but to grin at that, still thinking on the millions of virtual flowers she had received by now.

"Maybe you're right about that," she answered, playfully hitting his arm, as the thought of the miserable look the otherwise perky blonde had showed off that day.

"So everything's fine between you two again?" Hotch asked, serious as ever. Emily looked over at Morgan for a second, still a bit unsure, before she gently nodded with her head.

"Guess it is," she smirked, trying to enjoy the moment of friendship again.

"Good, now if there's nothing more, I would suggest that you both get back to work." Hotch was quick to take a new file from a bunch on his desk, really just wanted to forget about this thing. He still hadn't gathered what had happened, but the whole thing with JJ and Emily was starting to give him a headache. Personally, he was glad for them, but he also knew that it would be much less fun to deal with as their boss.


End file.
